gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter V: Hope for Redemption
Street Fighter V is a 2.5D-based fighting game developed and published by Capcom chronologically set after Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. This game sees the presence of most Street Fighter series characters and, after Arika has been purchased by Capcom, also some from Street Fighter EX series, considered canon characters and not guests, has been introduced. Characters Playable Characters In this title there are 64 playable characters all immediately playable. Newcomers * K. Cobra: originally the early Rufus' design in Street Fighter IV. He is Gouken's student and Ryu and Ken's fellow student. He has always envied Ryu and Ken believing that his master has always believed more in them than in him so he wants to take revenge changing Gouken's mind. * Mei-Xie: Gen's last granddaughter. His grandfather has defeated leukemia and now is full of life. One day he left his home to search great warriors to fight so Mei-Xie is looking for Gen worried because now Gen is too old to fight. * Qinshi: Mei-Xie pet, he is a Panda who always follow his owner during her adventures. He has been inspired by Panda Wojownik from Xuan Dou Zhi Wang and they share a similar super move with Fruit Ninja theme. * ???: SOON From Street Fighter * Adon: SOON * Birdie: SOON * Geki: SOON * Gen: SOON * Ken: SOON * Lee: SOON * Retsu: SOON * Ryu: SOON * Sagat: SOON From Street Fighter II seires * Akuma: SOON * Balrog: SOON * Blanka: SOON * Cammy: SOON * Chun-Li: SOON * Dee Jay: SOON * Dhalsim: SOON * E. Honda: SOON * Fei-Long: SOON * Guile: SOON * M. Bison: SOON * T. Hawk: SOON * Vega: SOON * Zangief: SOON From Street Fighter Alpha seires * Cody: SOON * Dan: SOON * Guy: SOON * Ingrid: the Eternal Goddess, he imprisoned Garuda under a signet. She has become aware to the breaking of the signet causing the liberation of Garuda so she must imprison him again. * Karin: SOON * Nekekage: SOON * R. Mika: SOON * Rolento: his army has been destroyed by S.I.N., and, having nothing, he took refuge in a rubble of an old house. One day Poison, after having found him, she took care of him putting him back in order. Now he has joined Poison's fighitng company to repay her, although reluctantly. * Rose: SOON * Sakura: SOON * Sodom: SOON From Street Fighter III seires * Alex: SOON * Dudley: SOON * Elena: SOON * Hugo: her friend and fellow former Mad Gear member, Poison, has founded a fighting performing company and he has happily joined it. * Ibuki: SOON * Makoto: SOON * Necro: he and his girlfriend Effie was living pacefully when, for unknown reasons, Effie has been kidnapped by Shadaloo. To free her, he has decided to make a deal with Urien: Necro will be faithful to Urien and Urien must make him stronger with genetic modifications; so Urien has intergated in Necro left forearm a mechanical limb. He wields a Mini-Rocket Launcher on his arm, very similar to Area's one, during fights. * Oro: SOON * Remy: SOON * Sean: SOON * Urien: now leader of Illuminati Organization after having defeated his elder brother Gill absorbing his ice powers. He has founded his tyranny called Pagonnia, from Greek: págos (ice) and tyrannía (tyranny), and he is looking for the "chosens" to be genetically modificated to be perfect being for Pagonnia population. Now he has ice powers. * Yang: SOON * Yun: SOON From Street Fighter IV seires * Abel: SOON * C. Viper: SOON * El Fuerte: his restaurant is failing as much as his fame is decreasing. Now the only chance of recovery is joining Poison's fighitng company. * Gouken: SOON * Hakan: SOON * Juri: SOON * Poison: she has founded a fighting performing company whom El Fuerte, Hokuto, Hugo and Rolento are members. Now all of them are ready to put on a show during this tournament. * Rufus: SOON From Street Fighter EX seires * Allen: martial arts champion, he lost on his first match against a then-unknown Ken Masters, who told Allen that he was still a "big fish in a small pond". After an hard self-training, Allen now wants to prove to Ken that he is not only the "biggest fish in his pond", but also the "biggest in the ocean". * Garuda: demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hado. He was imprisoned by Ingrid under a signet which was accidentally broken during a fight between Akuma and Kairi, who died after the fight, freeing him. * Hokuto: a bit of time after the death of his boyfriend Hayate by Garuda between her and Dan born a little bit of love but Hokuto wanted to be faithful to her dead fiance. Hayate appeared to her during a dream saying to her that he can give love to her any more and she need someone who loves and protects her and makes her happy (alluding to Dan). So now Dan and Hokuto are engaged. Needing moeny, she joins Poison's fighitng company unbeknownst to her boyfriend and her youger sister Nanase. She wields a Tessen during fights. * Nanase: Hokuto's youger sister, she has got a power, Yami no Hado (Surge of Darkness), with demonic origin very similar to the Satsui no Hado, which she can control without losing her mind. She leads an ordinary life like every peer, nobody knows about her power except her family. Akuma is looking for any owner of the Yami no Hado to overcome the Satsui no Hado and has discovered this power in Nanase. * Pullum: daughter of a wealthy Saudi Arabian man, she seeks revenge for her grandfather against Shadaloo after he was found in a hypnotic state. * Skullomania: once a salesman in his 30s called Saburo Nishikoyama, his superiors were not pleased with his results. Down on his luck and constantly under pressure for results, he volunteered to dress up and perform like a superhero at a carnival thrown for a top customer in their department store. He had hoped it would be chance to prove his value as a salesman. When he grabbed the attention of all in attendance, something clicked in him. Tired of his job, Skullomania decided to become a vigilante crime-fighter. When she was a teenager he was a student of Makoto's father praticing Rindo-Kan Karate. Now Makoto wants that Saburo help her to the organization of the dojo thinking that he is only ridiculous in the shoes of superhero. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Street Fighter Category:Final Fight Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Arika Category:Weapon Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:2.5D Category:GigioDelNord